This invention relates to digital time division multiplex (TDM) communication systems and more particularly to an automatic channel assignment circuit in a controlling association with an asynchronous or synchronous TDM multiplexer and demultiplexer employed at one communication terminal of a digital communication system.
To avoid confusion, asynchronous or synchronous data input source signals to be multiplexed and output signals having been demultiplexed will be referred to herein as transmit and receive "port" signals, and basic time slots in a synchronous multiplexed data stream format are referred to herein as "channels".